This invention relates to a floatation device adapted for use in emergency situations where waterborne vessels, either in marine freshwater situations, encounter situations that threaten the vessel's ability to remain afloat and necessitate the evacuation of personnel aboard the vessel into the water.
The occurrence of emergencies in boats and other floatation vessels requiring the evacuation of personnel often places such evacuees in highly perilous circumstances reliant on quick reflexes and access to various emergency and survival tools prior to evacuation, including life jackets, flares, first-aid kits, thermal blankets etc. To date such emergency equipment is generally held in a variety of places around any given vessel and is not centrally located or readily available for access during emergencies, particularly by people unfamiliar with the vessel in question.
It will highly desirable to provide a single readily identifiable device for use as a floatation tool where the device in question also functions to accommodate and render readily available a range of emergency survival tools and equipment required by evacuees without necessitating the location of such equipment from a range of positions in different vessels.